


The Demon and the Angel

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Protective Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: Frisk has been abused all her life. That all changes on her seventh birthday. She meets an older girl called Chara. Why does Chara seem so familiar to Frisk, and why is Chara so scary when Frisk gets hurt. Story truly starts when Frisk is thirteen. (Summery not the best, just check the story out.) Female Frisk and Chara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning this is a rather dark story with child abuse, mentions of attempted suicide, self-harm, and murder. I thought I would tell you guys this in case it would trigger some of you. This is my first serious dark fluff (Which I label as fluff that is sweet but at the same time very bitter.)
> 
> Also I have nothing against Christianity and most Christians (My whole entire family and friends) are good people. But Frisk's family isn't, and they are that small percentage of Christians that make other Christians look really bad.
> 
> This is the version where Frisk and Chara are both female. I'll do one where they have no gender, where they're both males, and where they are male and female..

Frisk was an unusual child. The people of her town hated her, and believed that she was born a demon. This was all because several bad omens happened the night that she was born. The parents encouraged their children to bully Frisk constantly. And the adults themselves would hit her. Even her own parents beat her for no reason other than they could.

This all changed when she turned the age of seven. She had been looking in the mirror when she noticed something was rather wrong with her reflection. The image in the mirror was of an older girl. She looked very much like Frisk except her eyes were a blood red color. She also appeared to be around the age of fourteen. Their hair was a slightly darker shade of brown then Frisk's was. Her skin tone was also paler then hers. A creepy smile was stretched across her face.

Something about the smile on the older girl's face scared Frisk. But she thought that since this older girl wasn't staring at her with hatred in her eyes that she couldn't be that bad of a person. Not like the adults and other children. "Hello, I'm Frisk." She says slightly nervous. The older girl nods before she starts to speak.

"Hello Frisk, my name is Chara." The older girl, Chara, tells her. Frisk nods at her. She looks like she wants to ask something, but she was unsure if it would be considered rude or not. Chara pressed her hand against the mirror causing a ripple like effect not unlike that of dropping something into unmoving water. First her fingers appeared, then her hand, then her whole arm. It wasn't long before she stood completely outside of the mirror. Frisk could only blink, unsure if this was normal for people.

She jumped when she feels a weight on her back and Chara wraps her arms around her. She felt rather uncomfortable with this, but didn't say anything for fear of scaring away the first person who could potentially be a friend. "You're so adorable Frisk." Chara says to her, nuzzling into the seven year old girl's neck. Frisk squirms slightly uncomfortable as she wasn't use to this sort of contact.

"Umm… thank you?" She replies tilting her head cutely and wondering if she actually said the right thing. She can feel Chara smiling into her neck.

Pulling away from Frisk, Chara looks in the mirror; red colored eyes connecting with lilac colored ones. "Are you lonely Frisk?" She asked the younger girl. Frisk eyes widen, wondering if perhaps she will finally get a friend. It would be a little weird being friends with an older girl, but not too bad. She nods, and Chara's smile grows even larger. "Well I'll be your friend." She says, changing the scary smile into a more motherly and gentle one.

Frisk eyes widen even more, and she turns to stare into Chara's own eyes. "Really?" She questions in disbelief. Chara nods, not letting go of the child. Suddenly Frisk wraps her own arms around Chara. "Thank you! Thank you!" She yells in excitement. However that excitement vanishes when suddenly she hears the front door open. She gasps, staring with fear filled eyes at Chara. Chara raises an eyebrow, she knew Frisk was treated badly, but why was she so scared. "Oh no daddy and mommy are back." Frisk says, panic lacing her voice. She looks frantically at Chara, before grabbing a hold of her wrist. She led Chara away from the bathroom and into the attic.

The attic was large, but there were several small holes in the roof, enough so that when it rained everything would get wet. When it was winter it would be freezing. An old ratty bed was pushed against the wall. Against another wall was a closet, Frisk walks over to it, pushing Chara inside. "Frisk what…?" She was about to say but Frisk shushed her.

"Please be quite, if daddy and mommy know that you are around they might make you disappear like the puppy that I had been feeding and befriending." Frisk says, tears already welling up in her eyes. She quickly shuts the closet door when she hears the bathroom door slam open.

"Where are you demon?!" A male voice roared. Frisk began trembling as the sound of heavy footsteps began echoing up the stairs. Suddenly the door was flung opening, hitting the wall with a loud bang. "Ah there you are." The male voice said. It was husky as if they were a heavy smoker. Chara scrunched her nose up, the smell of alcohol wafting over to her. "I thought I told you to stay in the bathroom girl!" He snarled like a rabid dog.

Even though she knows normal Humans wouldn't be able to see her, Chara doesn't want to freak Frisk out. So she opens the door a crack to see what is happen. Frisk is standing in front of a rather large man. His hair was rather greasy and he had he beard. "I'm sorry daddy." Frisk said, looking down at the ground. Chara gasps as suddenly the man backhands the seven year old.

"You better be, we have to put up with you!" The man looks around the room disoriented. He ignores Frisk who is crying. He looks by the side of Frisk's bed, finding a holy bible there. "Ah, I know just the way to deal with demons like you." He says, eyes glinting rather dangerously. Chara didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

Picking up the book, he lumbers over to Frisk. Chara gasps once again as the man begins beating Frisk with it. She has to turn her head as she doesn't want to see what is happening to Frisk. "Repent! Repent your sins demon!" The man says as he lands more strikes. Frisk wails, trying to curl up on herself.

**Crack!** An ear piercing scream fills the air, and Chara takes a look finding Frisk holding her wrist to her chest. A rather nasty bruise was being formed around it, and Chara could tell that it was broken. The man had stopped hitting her, and a woman walked in. She wore a dress. "Stop hitting the demon and come to bed honey." The woman said. Chara seethed at how uncaring she sounded about the child.

The man says something, looking at the young girl that was curled up and shivering whimpering out words. He spits, the salvia landing on her. Chara waits a few minutes as she hears the sound of feet walking away. She exits the closet, and picks Frisk up.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." She says, walking with Frisk in her arms over to the bed. She sits down on the bed, Frisk in between her legs. The young girl cries, burying her face into Chara's chest. The older girl lets her, rubbing her hair. Soon Frisk's crying starts to go down, and they just sniffle. Chara listens as her breathing evens out.

Gently laying the child down on the mattress, she floats out of the room. Her destination was the room of the man and woman.

She can hear animalistic grunts, groans, and moans coming from it. Scrunching her face in disgust, she decides to interrupt their little play. Placing her hand lightly against the door, she gathers up a good amount of her determination, and the next thing that happens is the door flying off its hinges. She watches as the man and woman jump apart, completely naked.

Normally people can't see her unless she wants them to. Chara wanted these two disgusting Humans to see her. In the darkness of the room her eyes were the only thing that could be seen. "Who the fuck are you!" The man snarls. The large creepy grin comes onto her face, and she decides to answer him.

"I'm the demon that comes when people call its name." Her voice has an echo to it, but there is no emotion lacing it. The white of her eyes are engulfed in black, and a liquid drops from them like tears. This liquid also comes from the comers of her mouth.

She can see as the man and woman suddenly become tense, delicious fear crossing their face. "Leave in the name of the lord leave!" The woman screeches. Chara's smile grows even larger, and they step into the light cast by the bedside lamp. The woman and man scream when they take in Chara's appearance.

"No" She says simply. She snaps her fingers and knives suddenly appear in the air. She grabs one, and before the man can even utter a word; she plunges it into his leg. "You just had to hurt her!" Chara snarls, viciously yanking the blade out before plunging it back into the man's leg. Blood begins to stain the sheets.

"Please god, I'm sorry." The man pleads. Chara gives a laugh, shaking her head at how pitiful the man was.

"Sorry, sorry, you think that saying sorry will help you?" She questioned. She leans in close so the man is forced to stare into her red eyes. "Let me tell you something, you're going to have a bad time." As soon as those words leave her mouth, a shadow of what looks to be the skull of a dragon could be seen appeared behind her.

The woman quickly rushes out the door, and Chara ignores her. She wouldn't be able to escape.  **"You dared hurt my passion! I own her, she is my property and you put your filthy hands on her!"** By now Chara sounded more demonic, voice distorted, and eyes blazing red.

She grabs a cleaver, and holds the man's arm out. Aiming the cleaver just right, she brings it down. The man screams in pain as Chara cuts through the man's hand. Blood splashes against her sweater, and lower part of her face, but she doesn't pay attention to it. She proceeds to take the man's other hand then feet.

Chara watches, smiling crossing her face as he screams in pain and agony. Finally after what seems like hours of the man screaming, but was only a few minutes, Chara brings the cleaver across his neck, taking his whole head. Blood rained down on her as she places the head onto the ground. She had done this trick when she had wiped the underground out. She crushes the detached head causing blood and brain matter to splat against the ground. Feeling slightly sated with the death of one fool who had dared harmed her possession. She decided to go chase the woman done.

Finding her running through the forest to Mt. Ebott was rather easy. The woman was an idiot for running through the woods instead of going to a neighbor for help. Though that wouldn't have saved her. Chara teleported in front of her.  **"Where do you think you're going?"** She questions. The woman screams falling on her butt. The next thing that can be heard is flesh being sawed off the bone, and inhuman screams of pain.

"I think you went a bit too far Chara." A familiar voice said. Red eyes turn to stare at a very tall slender-man like skeleton. A scar covered one of his eyes.

"Well I don't Gaster, you didn't see what they did to her." She said. Gaster sighed, shaking his head and eyeing the deskinned corpse that was crucified to the tree.

"I'm sure, well go pick up Frisk, we can't stay in this town any longer." Chara nods at his words. She had one more plan. Gaster sighs fading away, while Chara heads back to Frisk's room. Frisk is wide awake shaking, and she gasps when she sees the blood covering Chara's face.

She looks unsure as Chara approaches her, she had heard her daddy screaming. Before there was just silence. "Why is there blood on you Chara?" She decided to question. Chara gives her a gentle smile.

"I had to kill some bad people Frisk, and now I'm coming to take you away from this house." Frisk looked unsure and she decided to ask a very important question in her mind.

"Does mommy and daddy know?" She questioned, and she sees as a tiny hint of a scowl crosses Chara's face.

"Yes Frisk, now let's leave this place." She says. Frisk nods allowing Chara to pick her up. She feels a weird motion like she is falling, when she suddenly finds that they were on top of a hill that overlooked the town. "I have one last thing to do Frisk." Chara tells her. Frisk looks at her in question, before Chara covers their eyes with the palm of her hand. The next thing that Frisk hears is the sound of something loud, and screams of people. Frisk was curious to see what was going on, but Chara wouldn't let her. Instead they felt the same falling motion again, and they were inside of a house.

Chara places Frisk done on the wood floor, and stretches her hand out. "Welcome Frisk to your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk awakes to take in the world around her. For a moment she panics before remembering that she was now living with Chara. It felt strange to think that. She cries out as a rather sharp needle like pain shoots through her wrist. Tears spill down her face, and she holds the wrist delicately. The door bursts open, and she finds arms wrap around her. Frisk is momentarily confused, until she suddenly remembers who it is.

Her body starts to relax against Chara. "Are you okay Frisk?" She asks in concern. She pulls away a bit to stare into Frisk's lilac colored eyes. She can see the tears that glide down the younger girl's cheek, and she wipes them away wordlessly. Frisk for a brief second looks like she is unsure if she should tell Chara. When she lived with her mommy and daddy, she would get punished if she bothered them about any injuries. As if reading her mind, the older girl speaks up. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to punish you if you tell me something is wrong." She reassures.

Frisk bites her lip, before trusting that Chara won't actually hurt her. "My hand hurts." Tears well up in her eyes again, and Chara sighs. The two of them would either have to go to the city or they would have to wait for Gaster who was actually certified medic.

"Can I see your hand Frisk?" She questions. Frisk nods, gingerly holding out the hand that was injured. Chara observes it, red eyes taking in the sickening discoloring that surrounded the wrist. It was bad and Gaster wouldn't be able to return here until around 1:00 PM. She didn't trust the city, but Frisk was in pain. Chara had the urge to slaughter those Humans again. "Can you be a big girl and wait until later. Somebody will be over, and they can heal you right up." Chara assures her. The young girl nods, smiling.

Getting up from where she had kneeled next to Frisk. She walks to the kitchen. "So what would you like to eat Frisk?" She questioned the small. The small child seemed thoughtful eyes wide.

"Can we have pancakes?" She questioned. Chara nodded smiling softly at the young scared girl. She began making pancakes, and placed a plate down. She watched happily as Frisk ate. She waited until Frisk was done eating before picking the plate up and bringing it over to the sink. Looking at the clock she found it was only 10:00 AM.

She needed to do something that would distract Frisk from the pain of her wrist until Gaster returned. "Hmm, Frisk would you like to here a story?" She questioned the young girl. Frisk nodded, eyes staring at Chara. The two of them went to sit down at the couch, and Chara smiles happily at Frisk as she sits in her lap. "Okay well this story is rather quiet long, and it might be a little sad. I hope you don't mind." Chara said.

"I don't mind, I just want to hear a story from you Chara." Frisk said sweetly. The older girl nodded.

"Okay well here I go." She says clearing her throat. "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the Monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier." She pauses, letting Frisk absorb the information. She was staring wide eyed at Chara, and the older girl gives her a smile.

"Does that mean the Monsters are evil?" Frisk asked. Chara chuckled, shaking her head no.

"No Frisk, Monsters are made of magic and compassion. They are really kind when you let them be." She says, causing Frisk to nod. "Anyways, many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbed the mountain where the Monsters were sealed. The reason they did this is because they were treated horribly by the people of her village."

"Really like I was?" The little girl questioned.

"Yes, like you were." Chara says, pulling Frisk close to her. "The child seeing a hole in the mountain decided that they would jump hoping to erase themselves from existence." She said. She heard Frisk gasp. "The child was taking in by the King and Queen of the monsters, and treated with equal respect as their biological son. The two children became friends. They came up with a plan where the Human child would eat Buttercups allowing the other to absorb their SOUL. For you see Monsters can absorb the SOUL of a Human which is a terrible thing. They would then cross the barrier, killing the Humans of the village and bringing six Human SOULs to break the barrier and allowing the Monsters to be free."

"That is horrible." Chara nodded, flinching slightly at Frisk's words.

"Yes, it is. But the Human child's SOUL was resisted by the Monster Child, who didn't want to hurt anyone. The Humans of the village severely injured the two of them, and it took most of the Monster Child's strength to return back to the Underground where they died. The king and queen grieved for their two killed children." By now tears were going down Frisk's eyes, and Chara silently wiped them away.

"That is sad." Chara raised an eyebrow waiting for Frisk to say something more. "All they wanted was to free their family, but they weren't able to do that. I'm glad they didn't kill anyone though." She said. The red eyed girl winced, suddenly realizing that perhaps she shouldn't say the rest of the story. But if she didn't then the Comedian would say something. After all he remembered all the timelines.

"It doesn't end their Frisk." She says, causing the young girl to nod. "The child was taking to a place far away from the castle by their mother. Meanwhile the king wanted to free the monsters and punish Humanity for the death of his children. Six Humans fell down, and six Humans were killed."

"Who were the six Humans?" Frisk asked. Chara sighed, during one of the timelines, she had been awoken by their determination. Finding that they were nothing like Frisk, she lead each of them through the Underground and to their death. Even Mira, Mira who was her little sister.

"Well the first Human to be killed was a teenage girl. Her name was Mira and she had a Light Blue colored SOUL. There are many different versions of what happened to her. All agree on one thing Mira wasn't a good person. She came with a Toy Knife and a Faded Ribbion. She went around killing the Monsters and in the end Asgore was the one to kill her. "

"Why did she do it?"

"The Monsters don't know this, but Mira was the younger sister of the Human Child who wanted to free the Monsters. She had seen the Monster Child carrying the body of her sibling and decided later on she would kill all the Monsters." Chara felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she ignored it. "The second Human to fall was Matthew. This happened many years after Mira fell. Matthew was older then the two who fell before. He was confident and didn't think. He always rushed into a fight, but they didn't think and were killed early on."

"I don't think I want to hear any more about these Humans Chara, maybe later?" Frisk asked unsure if she was offended the older girl who took her in or not. Chara though smiled at Frisk and nodded.

"Well after the sixth Human was killed a seventh one fell down. This Human came from a past much like the first Human child. The determination of the seventh Human Child and their SOUL was what woke up the first Human Child. As a ghost, they helped the seven Human Child through the events, and they succeeded reaching Asgore, but not before killing a few monsters. The first Human Child encouraged them too." Yes, Chara had encouraged Frisk. She remembered that very well. "They spared most of the monsters though, and fought against the King. After they spared the King, they had to fight a very evil creature. It took the six Human SOULs. That made the monster very powerful but the six Human SOULs rebelled against the evil creature. They helped the seventh Human Child."

By now Frisk was starting to be absorbed in the story. She listened intently, and Chara gave her a smile.

"They succeeded in beating the evil Creature and went to the surface, where one of their friends called to talk about what had happened in the Underground. The First Human Child was not happy though. They convinced the seventh to reset the timeline. The seventh Human child remembered it all, and began their own way. They refused to kill the Monsters and befriended them." It had enraged Chara that Frisk had done that. Still though, it had worked and they had gotten their happy ending in a way. "The seventh Human Child fought against the evil creature again, but it turned out that the evil creature was the son of the king and queen. The prince fought against the Human Child but wasn't able to go against their determination. The prince was moved by the determination of the seventh Human Child and broke the barrier freeing the monsters." She decided not to tell Frisk what happened to the prince, her brother Asriel.

"So that means the Monsters should be free right?" Frisk asked. Chara gave a small smile, continuing with the story.

"For a time they were happy, but a powerful being from the Void called PLAYER completely reset the timeline, making everybody forget. The seventh Human child this time was curious what would happen if they killed all the monsters. They went about doing so. They killed all their former friends, but in the end the First Human child took them over. They killed the king, and then erased the world and timeline. The two children were together in the never ending void, always together. Then the seventh Human child sold their soul to the first one. With that they were bound together forever. Even if the timelines kept resetting." The younger girl seemed thoughtful. Chara wondered what was going through her head.

Finally the younger girl spoke up. "Does that mean that the first child had fallen in love with the seventh?" Chara blinked in surprise, but thought back to it. Yes, she had fallen in love with Frisk. Even if she made them keep repeating the timeline though she had no control over her actions thanks to PLAYER.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She sighs. "The first Human Child kept resetting the timelines going through each of those three scenarios over and over again. They grew more and more powerful with each monster they killed. Finally though after hundreds of timelines, they met another being. This being offered them a way to be free from PLAYER and so the first child took it, if only to be able to live with the seventh child they fell in love with. And so they planned and planned, but nobody knows if they succeeded or not." She told the younger girl. Nobody knew because they hadn't done the plan yet.

"Thank you Chara for the story." Frisk says, giving Chara a peck on the cheek. It caused the older girl to blush. The two of them didn't notice the tear in the fabric of reality, or the fact that Gaster stepped through.

"Yes, I must say that was a beautiful and tragic story." The skeleton said. Frisk jumped, looking wide eyed at Gaster. You could see the fear in her eyes as she stared. "Don't be afraid. I'm a friend of Chara's."

Chara nodded to Frisk who had looked over at her. "He is a friend you can trust him Frisk." Frisk nodded, smiling brightly at Gaster.

"Hello Mister." She said. Gaster chuckled.

"Please call me Gaster Frisk." He says. Frisk nods.

"So, Gaster, could you look at Frisk's wrist, and see what you can do to heal it?" Chara questioned. The tall skeleton nodded, and kneeled on the floor so that he could get a closer look at the broken wrist.

He examines it closely sighing, as he reaches into his back pocket. He brings a container out and it is filled with a ointment that smells really disgusting. "This might hurt a bit Frisk, but this ointment can heal broken bones in a matter of days." Applying it gently Frisk whimpered, but calmed down as Chara enveloped her in a hug. Soon, Gaster was done, and he put the ointment back. He then patted Frisk on top of her head standing up. "There you go." He says.

Frisk looked outside, wanting to go play, but she was afraid that Chara wouldn't like her for it. "You can go out to play Frisk, I don't mind. I have to talk to Gaster about something." She told her.

Frisk smiled brightly, before taking off. At the last second she smiles at brightly at Chara and Gaster. "Thank you grandfather Gaster." She says before taking off outside. Gaster chuckles shaking his head.

"She is something, I can see why you feel in love with her." He says, causing a red blush to cross Chara's pale face. She coughs clearing her throat.

"Yes, anyways is it possible this time around?" Gaster nods, serious look coming on his face.

"Yes, I believe so."

"But it is not a guarantee." Chara said, voice in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, that's right. PLAYER will more than likely interfere. But that won't happen until Frisk enters the Underground." Chara nods. She looks out the window, watching as Frisk plays happily and carefree.

"Well let's just hope that this will work." She says. "I want everybody to break free of PLAYER."

"So do I Chara, so do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is a little better then the first in terms of no bloodshed, at least I think. 
> 
> If you guys could I would appreciate comments and stuff on thia. It helps me figure things out and gives me encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm probably going to rewrite it, but I would like your guys opinions on what you think of this. This is anot old story and I wasn't as entrenched in the Undertale Fandom as I am today. So some of my info was all over the place.
> 
> This like I said in the top notes will probably be one of three genders for this story.
> 
> There will be a male Frisk x Male Chara, Female Frisk x Male Chara, and Non-Binary


End file.
